Love in the Fire
by diddidoddi787
Summary: The house catches on fire, leaving both Rosalie and Jasper trying to get each other out. Please Review.


**Rosale POV**

I starred out into the pourring rain. I wished Emmett was here. I was bored and missed my baby. I knew he missed me, unless he was chewing on some bears neck, but after he would again.

I looked across the livingroom to Jasper. He was watching the news but his eyes were far away.

"Miss Alice?" I assumed. Carlise and Esme had made a new rule that Emmett and I couldnt stay home alone anymore. Because they had some new 'I wanna keep the house intact' rule. So Emmett, Alice, Carlise and Esme were out hunting leave the rest of us here alone in this storm. Emmett would want to be playing baseball, but because Bellas last insendent with that, Edward wouldnt play anymore.

Who needed him there anyways. Jasper an I were having a great time here, while he was at Bellas house.

"If only you had of controlled yourself." He joked.

"It was the 60s! Emmett owned me with sex." I laughed as he groaned and laughed.

"To much info." He said.

"Im sorry. I didnt think you would end up losing time with Alice, but hey, we still have eternity, right?" He smiled and nodded.

Lightning flashed outside. It was loud. The TV flickerd and I walked over to sit next to Jasper.

There was a earthquake in Switzerland. A bank robbery in New York. And some local school activity. How was that considerd news?

The TV flickerd again and then the power went out.

"Shit, I wanted to see that." Jasper grinned sarcasticly.

"Now how will we know which hotle and flight package work the best together?" I joined and we both laughed. "Ill go check the breaker."

I walked downstairs. I had never been down here before. I walked around until I found a metal box, happy I could see in the dark. It sparked a couple times and when I opened it, I saw it was coverd in black. Burnt.

"Jasper!" I called. I didnt know what to do. I smiled as my twin came to my side. "What do I do?"

"Call the electric company or Esme. This thing is toast." He laughed.

"No chance?" I asked. They wouldnt be back for two days.

"Nope." He said. I pushed a couple bottons and a nob crushed into my hand.

"Ops!" I grinned and flicked it to the side.

"No!" Jasper called then threw me against a wall, just in time to see my mistake.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Nope." I said. This house was 50 years old. One little bump could destroy it. She grinned and pushed bottons. Something broke off into her hand.

"OOps." She said as the box let out sparks. She threw the nob away and it it the oil tank, putting a hole in it at the same time a spark went.

"No!" I yelled pushing her back as the oil caught onto flames. My arm was burnt but my sister was not. So I didnt care. The explotion burned over the room. Blocking our exit. I craddled her so she wasnt hit by the flames as my skin cracked.

I pulled her up on the wall and threw her to the stairs. I jumped after but the fire had made me weaker.

"Jasper!" She screamed.

I fell into the flames as they burnt my skin. I jumped again and landed next to her, caughing. The stairs had already caught on fire and so had upstairs.

Rose pulled my by the hand, around the flames. All the exits were blocked as every oil controled object in the house shot it out, making a bigger fire.

"Jasper! Come on!" She yelled. Pannic covering her face. Emmett would kill me if he knew I left it there.

Then Emmett came into mind, along with Alice. I could tell I couldnt keep us both alive by this point. I was half dead. I saw in a mirror the large, brown crack in my face and burnt clothes, and black crusted body parts. I would hurt one of them, unless we moved now. And found an exit, but we couldnt.

I knew Emmett would kill me if I let Rose die, and I knew that Alice would kill Rose if I died. It was a giant circle.

Two would die, and how ever the last delt with the pain. I dont think Alice would kill her own sister. But she would never talk to her again. Necer look at her again. She would, hit, kick and scream, but she wouldnt kill her. Emmett on the other hand would make me suffer.

"Jasper!" Rose brought me back to reality. She was holding something of Esmes, somthing of Carlise and was standing on the stair case.

I followed. We had no exit down here.

Upstairs was much worse. I couldnt see two feet ahead, and suddenly lost Rose.

"Rose! Rosalie!" I growled loudly.

"Jasper!" She screamed a couple times. I followed her voice to a room on fire. I jumped through the flames which ate at my skin. She had box in her hand, and looked terrified. She screamed my name again. I ran through the flames and punched through a falling log. There were no windows or doors I could see. I picked her up and kicked through a wall, hoping it led outside.

My senses were all off. I couldnt hear or smell strait. I ended up in the orange and grey hallway. She started crying Emmetts names, as she ran behind me. My body was almost fully brown and blck. Roses arms where brown and her neck was cracked. I felt her fear and it hurt me.

I could only think about Alice. I knew the only way to make my instincts work right was to imagine that Rose was Alice. Trapped in the burnning building, scared and dying. It made me mad and sad. I knew that would be all Emmett could picture.

He would sit on the rubbled of the house for months and cry about how she might have died. He wouldnt ever get it out of his mind. Like I wouldnt with Alice.

"Jasper!" Rose called. I looked over as she pointed to a small window opening. Just a little more burning.

We ran for it and heard something moving and bending. The floor above fell and blocked the entrance, but we knew were it was.

Another sound and oil sprayed in my face. She turned and was about to come back. I kicked her through the flames and outside. She jumped out. She kept screaming my name.

"I love you, Alice." I said. I wanted my love for her to be the last part of my thoughts. I knew I couldnt go through the fire coverd in oil. I heard her scream my name again.

I ran to the kitchen and turned on the water. It came for a second then stopped. I broke the sink to let the water run out freely, but it didnt. I looked around. I couldnt see anything! It was all a large wall covering, life sucking pile of smoke and orange flames.

I grabbed a towl and tried to wipe the oil off me.

I was burning and the heat was putting cracks in my skin. I heard more cracking from above and jumped out of the way to let the ceiling fall. Maybe I could just say out of the flames until the building stopped burnning. It wasnt likely. Rosalie kept calling my name.

I heard it again and flipped over to see a large tree open a part of the house. Rose had gave me a bridge. She screamed my name more, but it was hard for me to more. The cracking and burning hurt. She jumped on the tree to come and get me as I wobbeld across but there was a wall infront of flames that grew on it.

I Jumped off and was up stairs in a second. I walked into a room, realizing by the poping it was mine and Alices. I felt almost human again, but was still fast. I could still breath, but didnt need to. The only problem was the heat.

I thought about Alice. Our wedding. Meeting her. The fact she had saved me from myself. I rememberd the day she said she loved me. She had always spoke her mind about how she felt, because I would already know. I rememberd our first kiss. Meeting this family. I rememberd everything.

I would always remember her. She would me. She would hate Rosalie for letting me burn like this. But I had pushed her out, she wouldnt talk to her. Rosalie would lose a sister. Emmett would lose the only one who would fight him. His only non-sexual playmate. Edward would lose the brother that hekped him with Bella. Esme would lose a son, same with Carlise. And Alice. My beautiful, perfect Alice. I cried thinking nothing would ever be the same.

I sat down, unable to move anymore. The floor calapsed beneith me and I fell to what I think was the living room. I sat there and squezzed my ring in my hands. Closing my eyes thinking about the woman I love.

It hurt to know I wouldnt see her again. I rememberd every smile, every frown and every face she got while having a vision. I wanted to hug her, one last time. I wanted to kiss her, one last time, and tell her I loved her, one last time.

I looked up and saw Rose. He face was pained as she tryed to reach me. She stood in the flames, Emmett would have killed me if I survived. My eyes got blurrier and blurrier until she fadded into the smoke. The flames were eatting at my body. I closed my eyes. I heard Rose screaming my name.

"Jasper! Get him! Jasper!" I heard as my hearring dimmined.

The last thing I heard was Rose. The last thing I saw was flames. And the last thing I thought of was Alice. My perfect Alice. And I drifted away with her. The one I would love until the day I died.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

He kicked me out of the house, through the flames that burnned my skin. I screamed his name again as I lost sight of him.

I panniced unable to think what to do. Alice was going to kill me.

But this was Jasper. He was a suviver. But we had been stocking him full of animal blood. What if he couldnt think as fast. I couldnt.

I looked around until an Idea would pop into my head. And one did. I broke off a tree, and tryed to hear for where he was. I heard the floor break and a loud sound. I slammed the tree into the house and he flipped to see me. I jumped on the log to get him. As he walked across. A walk of flames fell and I stopped. I screamed his name. What do I do next?

I wouldnt just lose a brother if he died. I would lose my sister.

Edward and I were not close enough to be like Jasper and I. He wasnt dieing. I ran into the forest and quickly rolled in the river so I wouldnt burn. I bolted into the house and like a boost of adrenaline, I was jumping and running through it.

I finally found him. He was sitting. He wasnt giving up I needed him! He looked at me as the fire and flames coverd his body. I wanted to cry at the brother who helped me when I was sad, and defended me in any fight. I steped forward but was held back.

I looked back as Emmett picked me up and ran me out. I screamed Jaspers name. When we were outside again I screamed and cried.

"Jasper! Get him! Jasper!" I cried. "JASPER!"

I stood about to go back in. Emmett lifted my chin to look at me. Pain and fear coverd his face. He kissed my nose.

"Stay here." He instructed. I nodded and cried as I watched him enter the house again. Carlise showed up a second later. He saw me and looked over my body. The house cracked and fell.

I screamed knowing my brother and soulmate were in there.

"Emmett." I whisperd ignoring as Carlise looked over my body.

"Can you hear me, Rose?" He asked and I nodded. He moved his hands over my arms.

I screamed when I saw Emmett leave, but he was alone. He hugged me into his chest and I cried.

"Where is he?" I screamed, planning to go back in.

"Where is he?" Alice demanded coming up next to me. She glarred at me quickly then Emmett.

The look of pain and fear on his face said it all.

Jasper wasnt ever coming out.


End file.
